How Our Story Came To Be
by HP-Magic
Summary: A story on how Hermione and George came to falling in Love and the trials they are faced with because of the looming war.
1. Default Chapter

Note- i own nothing related to Harry Potter. that all belongs to teh brilliant J.K. Rowling. the character Arianna is mine though.

Prologue

"Congratulations Mrs. Weasly. It's a girl," the Healer gently placed the baby in Hermione's outstretched arms. Hermione looked down at her baby with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone a while," the Healer quietly left the room.

"Hi baby," Hermione whispered softly touching her baby's nose. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Hermione's voice began to crack. "You look just like your father," which was entirely true. Her daughter's red hair poked out from under her little pink hat. Hermione noted that her green eyes sparkled exactly the way her father's did. Faint freckles dotted the baby's face. "Your father would have loved to meet you. He would have loved you a lot. I know he's watching us right now and smiling at his beautiful baby girl." Hermione finally couldn't hold it in and began to cry. "I love you my sweetheart, I love you Arianna."

Then looking up at the ceiling Hermione whispered, "I love you George."

Half the continent away, lying in a hospital bed in Germany George Weasly opened his eyes. "HERMIONE!"

**Author's Note** - I hope you like it. The idea just sorta popped into my head. i know this isnt much but i needed a prolgue. Please review and let me know how i'm doing.


	2. A Life Changing Moment

**Chapter One**

**A Life Changing Moment**

If you had told Hermione she was going to marry a Weasly she would have laughed at you. If you told her that Weasly would be George she would have thought you were insane. She and George would never fall in love, let alone get married. There was just no way.

Sitting in the hospital room, holding Arianna in her arms, Hermione thought back on those magical years when she and George did in fact fall in love.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

The summer before sixth year had been the year from Hell. In one moment Hermione lost her parents when they were killed by the Dark Lord. Bill Weasly, the oldest of the Weasly children, was murdered while on a mission for the Order and of course everyone was still mourning the death of Sirius. Everyone was living in constant fear. The war had begun.

It was a cool morning in August and Hermione sat outside in the Weasly's backyard, lost in thought.

"Pretty crummy day," a voice brought Hermione back to the real world.

"Fred….George….um," Hermione sighed, not sure which twin she was talking to.

"George," he smiled, taking a seat beside her. Hermione noted that George's green eyes were flecked with amber and that his hair seemed a bit longer, falling into his eyes, unlike Fred's. "What are you doing out here?"

"Just thinking. I needed to be alone. I needed a break from having to make sure everyone was alright," Hermione murmured.

"What do you mean?" George asked puzzled.

"I mean, whenever I'm with Harry, Sirius just died and I know he's really hurting, and Bill…" Hermione cast a nervous glance at George. "Uh….Ron and Ginny aren't doing too well either and I have to make sure they're all o.k."

"Hermione, what are you talking about? It's not your job to make sure everyone's o.k. I mean what about you? This summer's been no picnic for you either," George looked at Hermione with concern in his eyes. Hermione had never really had a conversation with a twin. She didn't think they could carry serious conversations. Yet here she was, talking to George, and the funny thing was he actually sounded sincere.

"Forget this nonsense about taking care of everyone. Are you o.k. Hermione?" George asked his voice full of care.

Hermione went to say something, something about her parents and Harry and Ron and how she was scared but nothing came out. She began to cry. She tried to stop. Hadn't she cried enough this summer? But she couldn't. The tears kept coming and then George did something that took Hermione by surprise. He gently wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a hug.

At that moment Hermione knew George was special. She didn't think of it as anything serious. He was just comforting her, being a friend. Little did Hermione know that this moment was the start of something that was going to change her life?


	3. Feeling Something More

**Chapter Two**

**Feeling Something More**

"Hermione, I came as soon as I could," Ginny said bursting into the hospital room. Hermione snapped out of her thoughts. Ginny stopped at the foot of the bed. "OH, she's beautiful Hermione," she whispered.

Hermione beamed with pride, "This is Arianna. Arianna say hi to your aunty Ginny."

"Hi Arianna," Ginny cooed, coming up beside Hermione.

"Would you like to hold her?" Hermione asked the new aunt.

"I'd love too," Ginny smiled, stretching her arms out. Hermione placed the baby in her aunt's arms. Arianna blinked as she stared up into Ginny's face.

"She's amazing Mione," Ginny said rocking the baby back and forth. "She looks just like George," her voice becoming quiet. Hermione nodded.

As Ginny continues to fawn over Arianna Hermione's thoughts drifted back in time.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

August faded and soon it was time to head back to Hogwarts. Hermione knew that this year wouldn't be the same, too many things had happened over the summer. Even so Hermione was looking forward to going back to school and getting her mind off the horrific events of the summer.

Everyone was starting to adjust to the new times. This was going to be the last year for Harry, Ron and Hermione, before they headed out into the real world. They wanted to make the most of it. They probably wouldn't have much more of a chance. Mrs. Weasly accompanied them to King's Cross that September morning. George also came along to bid farewell to everyone, specifically Hermione, leaving Fred to manage their joke shop for the morning.

No one really knew how close George and Hermione had gotten in the past month. Sure they had seen the two in each other's company quite often but they didn't think much of it.

Hermione herself wasn't sure how close they were. Ever since that faithful day, when George had come out and sat with her they shared each other's company a lot. It was amazing how fast the month went by. He was always there for her when she needed to talk or when she needed a good laugh. He talked to her too. She listened to him as he listened to her. By month's end Hermione was able to tell the twins apart, when sometimes even their mother couldn't.

Hermione had developed feelings for George but she wasn't exactly sure what they were. Her and George were just friends right? People who enjoyed one another's company?

Somewhere in the back of her mind though, Hermione felt it was something more. She kept this to herself though. He probably didn't feel the same way. She had liked Ron for so many years; he probably thought she still did.

That morning King's Cross Station was quite busy. Harry, Hermione and the Weasly's had gotten there early and we able to load their trunks on the train before everyone became rushed. They stood together on the platform, saying their goodbyes.

"Keep an eye on those two and make sure they don't slack off. I don't want them ruining their last year because of everything that's happened," Mrs. Weasly said hugging Hermione. She was of course referring to Ron and Harry. Hermione plastered a smile on her face and nodded.

Mrs. Weasly scurried off, wrapping Ginny in a hug. Hermione giggled as she watched Ginny struggle against her mother.

"Laughing is medicine, I always say. It's a good way to start off the year." Hermione turned around to find George smirking at her.

"It is isn't it?" Hermione felt butterflies form in her stomach.

"What's going on? This is just George, why do you feel so nervous?" Hermione thought to herself.

The whistle on the train blew and everyone started boarding. It happened really fast and suddenly Hermione found herself in George's arms.

"Take care of yourself o.k.? And if anyone bothers you, floo me and I'll come put 'em right," George sniggered as he continued to hug her. Hermione put her arms around him and hugged him back. She felt him relax. When had he been tense? "Remember, the shop's in Hogsmade so I'm sure I'll be seeing you around," George pulled away from her just as Mrs. Weasly came running towards them.

"Hurry dear, Ron, Harry and Ginny are already on the train. I'll see you over Christmas break. Take care," Mrs. Weasly led Hermione to the train. Hermione quickly found the others already in a compartment and sat down beside Ron. The train slowly started to pull away. Looking out the window Hermione watched George wave to her. Soon he was out of sight and the train was speeding past the country side.

"Hermione are you o.k.?" Ron asked touching her shoulder.

"You know what guys?" Hermione addressed not only Ron but Harry and Ginny as well.

They all looked at her. "What?" Ginny asked after no one volunteered to speak.

"I don't think this year is going to be so bad."


	4. What She'd Been Waiting For?

**Chapter Three**

**What She'd Been Waiting For?**

Two days passed and Hermione was able to leave the hospital. She packed all her things and picked Arianna up. With a small POP, Hermione apparated to her small flat in London. She carried her daughter into her room and placed her in the bassinet that sat next to Hermione's bed. Mrs. Weasly had given it to her a couple of months ago. Hermione sat on her bed and looked over the bassinet. Arianna cooed up at her mother. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

September passed by quickly. Hermione couldn't believe it was already October. Just like she predicted, there was a lot of work already. She immersed herself in her work, trying to forget the summer. Well, not really. She often thought of George. He even sent her a couple letters. She kept them hidden from her nosy roommates, at the bottom of her trunk.

Ron and Harry seemed better once they go to school. She didn't feel the need to take care of them like she had during the summer. If anything they all helped each other. Harry now managed to talk to her and Ron rather than yell at them, although he talked to Ginny a lot more. Hermione knew he loved her; he was just too thick to realize it. Ron started paying a lot more attention to her now too. Hermione told herself to be happy. She had liked Ron for so long. This was what she wanted right?

Hermione sat in the common room in her, Harry and Ron's usual place by the fire. She was bent over a piece of parchment writing madly. She felt someone plop down beside her and looked up. Ron stared at her.

"No Ron, I'm not letting you copy my assignment. You've got to do it yourself," Hermione muttered, frustrated.

"That's not what I wanted," Ron stuttered. He was nervous.

"Well, I'm not helping you either. If I always help you you'll never be able to do anything by yourself," Hermione turned her attention back to her paper.

"No, no, I…well…I…um…" his ears were turning a bright red.

"Go on Ron," Hermione turned her attention back to him but her voice was soothing this time, now that she knew he wasn't there to bug her about their assignment.

"Hogsmade weekend's coming up…and I was….well…Harry and Ginny are going together-" but Hermione cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"Harry finally asked her? Brilliant. Ginny must be so happy," Hermione smiled, happy her two friends finally did something about their ever looming feelings for each other.

"Um, ya," Ron went to get up, his courage lost.

"Wait," Hermione called. "What were you going to say?"

"Oh, it was nothing. It's stupid really, don't know what I was thinking, you probably won't even want to," he rambled.

"No, say it Ron. I promise I won't think it's stupid," Hermione sighed.

"Well…I was just wondering you…maybe want…um…ifyouwannagotohogmadewithme?" he said the last part really fast so Hermione wasn't exactly sure what he had said.

"Pardon?" Hermione almost laughed.

Ron sighed. He seemed determined now to say whatever he was trying to say and get it over with. "Do you, Hermione Granger, want to go to Hogsmade with me?"

Everything seemed to go silent. All the noise from the common room faded into the distance. Hermione was blown away by the question.

"You…you want to go with me?" she asked, it was her turn to stutter.

All Ron could do was nod. He was scared to open his mouth. Slowly Hermione began to nod her head. "I'd love to go with you Ron," she smiled.

He seemed shocked she accepted. "Really?" he lit up. Hermione continued to nod. Without thinking Ron pulled Hermione into a hug. At first Hermione sat frozen but then gradually lifted her arms and placed them around Ron's neck.

How long had she been waiting for this moment? She should have been excited right? This was what she wanted. Wasn't it? She had been telling herself that but it wasn't true. If it was then why was the only thing she could think about George?


	5. No More Letters

**Chapter Four**

**No More Letters**

Hermione sat in her living room and watched as Harry and Ginny played with Arianna.

"Anytime you need a babysitter I'll be free," Ginny laughed from her place beside her husband. Harry nodded in agreement as he kissed Arianna's forehead.

"I'll keep it in mind," Hermione said with a smile. She now had a large list of people she would be able to call if she ever needed someone to baby-sit. "Want some more tea?" Hermione pointed to Ginny's empty cup.

"I'll come with you," Ginny picked up her cup. "We'll leave Uncle Harry with Arianna. Maybe he'll decide he wants one of his own," she giggled, whispering into Hermione's ear.

In the kitchen Hermione poured the boiling water into Ginny's cup.

"How have you been holding up?" Ginny asked from her seat on the counter top.

"It's hard, but I think I'm getting used to it," Hermione answered truthfully.

"If you ever need anything you know you can come to me. I'm here whenever you need me," Ginny hopped from her perch and walked over to Hermione.

"I know," Hermione nodded.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

It was a sunny October 24 as Hermione, Ron, Harry and Ginny walked through Hogsmeade. It seemed that everyone had found out that Ron had asked Hermione out, much to Hermione's displeasure. When she had entered the Great Hall the morning after Ron had asked her, she felt everyone's eyes on her. Ron, oblivious to it all waved Hermione over to where he was sitting. As she made her way toward him she heard whispers of, "Aww. How cute," and "Finally." A couple people even winked at her when she walked by. Ron seemed so happy Hermione didn't have the courage to tell him that she never agreed to be his girlfriend. She went along with everything. This was what she had wanted for so long.

Soon everything just sort of fell in place. She didn't love Ron anymore but she was happy. It had only been two weeks but Hermione was able to move on a bit in her life. She was able to focus on something different and Ron really loved her and made her happy.

They strolled though the village laughing and talking. Hermione made a stop in the bookstore and was surprised that Ron didn't complain. When she and Ron immerged from the shop she realized Harry and Ginny and disappeared. Ron didn't say anything about it so neither did she.

Now it was just the two of them. Hermione felt a tension between them as they walked in silence.

"Would you mind just heading for to the joke shop? If you don't want to that's fine…" Ron's voice trailed off.

"Sure. I don't mind at all," Hermione said absent mindedly. She didn't think about what joke shop Ron meant.

Weasley's Wizard Wheezes lay near the edge of Hogsmeade. Fred and George had bought a vacant building and set up shop. Zonko's still resided in Hogsmeade and still drew in some customers but all the fame belonged to the Weasley's. Everyone loved their store.

Hermione realized too late which joke shop Ron was headed too. How could she have been so stupid? Of course he would want to come here. Ron smiled at her as they walked down the street. Hermione continued to dread what she knew was going to come as she and Ron entered the store.

It was packed with Hogwarts students and Hermione was almost hopeful they wouldn't even run into George. Wrong. She was walking down one of the aisles when she bumped into someone. She looked up and sucked in her breath. George's sparkling green eyes looked back at her.

"Hermione," he beamed. "I should have expected to see you here. How have you been?"

"I'm doing good George and you?" she answered politely. All the feelings she had pushed aside came rushing back. He was the same George. His green eyes, the way his hair fell into his eyes, his lopsided grin and the way he still cared about how she was doing.

"Busy, as you can see," he smiled, gesturing toward the crowd. "You know I'm so glad you've come. I've been waiting to see you since September," he turned a bit red. "I've been meaning to talk to you. I wanted to tell you something, you know, not something I would say in my letters," he turned even redder.

Before Hermione got a chance to open her mouth Ron came up beside her. "George, why are you so red?" he questioned his brother.

"Um...me red? No, you must be mistaken my dear Ronniekins," George quickly answered.

Ron eyed his brother suspiciously. "Sure," he said turning to Hermione. "You ready to go? I got my stuff," he said holding up a bag.

"Harry and Ginny not with you?" George asked.

Ron shook his head. "Nope it's just me and Hermione," he winked at his brother and took Hermione's hand in his. Hermione cringed. She looked up at George. All the colour from his face had drained.

"Ah, right. Congratualtions you two. Yes, well, I better be off. Lot's of customers you know," George quickly rushed down the aisle.

Ron and Hermione exited the shop and made their way out to the street. "George was acting really odd. Wonder what that was all about," Ron still held Hermione's hand in his.

Hermione didn't say anything. She gently pulled her hand from Ron's.

For the next month Hermione didn't receive anymore letters from George.

**Author's Note**- I really want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I got so many more than I expected and it really means a lot to me. Thank you! :)


	6. Can't Do This Anymore

**Chapter 5**

**Can't Do This Anymore**

"Come on honey," Hermione tenderly rocked Arianna back and forth. It was 4 in the morning and Hermione woke to the sounds of Arianna's cries. Hermione tried everything but Arianna wouldn't stop crying. She wasn't hungry nor did her diaper need changing. "Were you having a bad dream sweetie? It's alright, Mommy's here."

Hermione walked into the living room. She carried Arianna over to the book shelf in the far corner. Carefully, she pulled a large book from the shelf and took it over to the couch. Still holding Arianna, Hermione place the book on her lap. She opened it up to the first page. She gazed down at the smiling faces of Harry, Ron and her back in their first year. Turning the page she found another of the trio. The next page was just a picture of her and Ron. A tear slid down Hermione's cheek.

She and Ron's smiling face looked up at her. This had been during their fifth year, after the battle at the Ministry. Taking a deep breath Hermione flipped through the pages until she found the one she was looking for.

"There's Daddy. See him," it suddenly became quiet. Arianna had stopped crying. After a moment she closed her eyes. Hermione looked down at her baby. She touched her daughter's small nose. It had become a habit of Hermione's to do so whenever Arianna began to fall asleep. Arianna let out a small breath. Hermione brought the sleeping baby back to her room and placed her in the bassinet.

Once she was sure everything was ok Hermione headed back to the living room and resumed her place on the couch. She picked up the album and placed it back on her lap. Slowly she ran her fingers over George's face. It was a picture of them on their wedding day. George had his arm around Hermione's waist beaming with joy. Hermione seemed to be laughing at something. Hermione shut the book with a thud. She couldn't do this yet.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

It was cold, the kind of cold that went straight to you bones. It was only the beginning of December and yet it was already freezing. Hermione sat wrapped in a blanket, reading by the fire. The common room was empty. It was 2 in the morning and everyone else was sleeping. Hermione couldn't sleep much these days.

It had been more than a month since that day at Hogsmeade. She hadn't heard from George since then. Hermione didn't know what to do. She told Ginny everything. Ginny was angry at first, saying that Hermione was leading Ron on but soon sympathized for her friend and gave her some advice. Tell Ron and George the truth. Hermione knew Ginny was right.

She had tried on more than one occasion to tell Ron the truth. He wouldn't listen. Everytime she tried to be serious with him he'd avoid the conversation. So there she was, sitting alone, reading at 2 in the morning.

"What are you doing up?" Ron's voice made Hermione jump.

"Jeez Ron, don't do that," Hermione exclaimed, shutting her book.

Ron made his way down the stairs and sat beside Hermione. "You alright?" he moved closer to her.

"Couldn't sleep is all. I'm fine," Hermione answered as Ron gave her a questioning look. "What are you doing up?" she inquired.

"I was cold," he shrugged. Hermione raised her eyebrow.

"Cold?"

"It is bloody cold outside," Ron shot in his defense.

"Right," Hermione giggled. She looked at the flames of the fire dance in the fireplace. When she turned back to look at Ron his face was inches from hers. He moved closer and closed his eyes. His lips were right there.

"Ron," Hermione pushed Ron away. "I can't do this."

Even in the dark Hermione was able to see that Ron had gone a brilliant shade of red. "Um…right…of course you can't. I'm sorry."

Hermione bent her head. She could feel her eyes welling up. "I mean, I can't do this anymore."

Ron scratched his head in confusion. "What?"

"Ron I'm sorry," she was sobbing now. "This isn't right. I shouldn't have done this to you. You don't deserve this."

Ron took her hand. "What are you talking about? I love you."

Hermione was gasping for breath now. She could hardly see through her tears. Everything was a blur. "That's the problem Ron. I don't love you."

Her words hit Ron like a punch to the stomach. "What…wh…what happened? I don't understand," Hermione could hear the pain in his voice. "I thought…"

"I'm so sorry," Hermione's eyes found Ron. He stood up.

His voice dropped. "There's someone else isn't there?" Hermione didn't know what to do. "I felt something was off. I had a feeling your love was going to someone else, I just didn't want to admit it," Hermione could barely hear him.

Hermione began to cry harder. "Ron…" but he quickly turned from her and disappeared up the staircase. He was gone. Hermione sat alone again. Picking up her book she whipped it as hard as she could into the fire. The fire crackled and the book slowly burned.


	7. I Love Her Part 1

**Chapter 6**

**I Love Her .Part 1.**

"I can't believe how much she's grown. It's only been two weeks," laughed Mrs. Weasley holding Arianna up.

Hermione and Arianna had gone to visit the Burrow. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley insisted it would be good for both baby and mother. Hermione was hesitant at first, she hadn't been to the Burrow since…that night…but soon she didn't have much of a choice. She couldn't deprive Arianna from visiting the home of her grandparents.

It was hard walking through those doors, walking into the house without George. She had told herself she wouldn't cry. She'd cried enough. Putting on a smile she headed into the kitchen where she could hear Mrs. Weasley whistling.

"Is that my Hermione and my little Grandbaby?" Mrs. Weasley spun around when she heard Hermione's footsteps.

"Molly," Hermione greeted her mother-in-law. Both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had insisted that Hermione and Harry call them Arthur and Molly when they were married into the family.

Mrs. Weasley hugged Hermione and then took Arianna into her arms. "I can't believe how much she's grown. It's only been two weeks," laughed Mrs. Weasley holding Arianna up.

"I know. Every time I look at her she's different," Hermione commented.

"She looks so much like…" Mrs. Weasley stopped before she said George's name. She too still mourned the loss of her son. It had only been 7 months since he had been gone. "Well, she looks beautiful," she commented. "Arthur should be home soon. Harry and Ginny will be joining us for dinner."

"Is there anything you need help with?" Hermione asked, placing the baby bag on the table.

"Nonsense," Mrs. Weasley scolded. "Why don't you go and rest. I can take care of this little one for you. I'll call when dinner is ready."

Hermione thanked Mrs. Weasley and left the kitchen.

Instead of heading to the living room like she had decided her feet carried her up the stairs. Hermione's heart hammered against her ribs. She knew where her feet were taking her. She stood in front the door and placed her hand on the handle. Reluctantly Hermione opened the door. She stared into the room, into what was once Fred and George's room.

Mrs. Weasley had insisted on keeping all her children's room the way they were, even after the kids had left. Hermione was kind of glad the room hadn't changed. There were so many memories here. She made her way over to the window at the far end of the room. It looked out to where the Weasley's used to play Quidditch. After a few moments she walked over to George's bed and lay down. "I miss you George," she whispered.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

There was no where else for her to go. Hermione stood outside the Burrow looking sadly at it. This was going to be her first Christmas without her parents. Not that that wasn't hard enough but she would be spending the holidays in the presence of both Ron and George. Picking up her trunk Hermione went indoors.

"Hermione, it's great to see you," Mrs. Weasley exclaimed pulling Hermione into a hug.

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley. Thanks for letting me stay with you this holidays," Hermione said as she moved away from Mrs. Weasley.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you spend Christmas alone dear. Remember, we're you're family too," Mrs. Weasley shook her head in sadness. Hermione nodded.

"Come on you guys, get inside. It's cold," Mrs. Weasley yelled out to her sons and Harry, who had started a snowball fight. Hermione turned from her and followed Ginny up to Ginny's room.

"Ginny, you don't hate me do you?" Hermione asked as the two began to unpack.

"Hate you?" Ginny sounded shocked. "Never. You're my best friend, my sister. I would never hate you."

"But I hurt Ron…I," Hermione felt she should be hated.

"Ron will get over it. You can't help if you don't love him. At least you told him the truth, that's what counts," Ginny said soothingly.

"You think?" Hermione asked.

"I know," Ginny reassured her friend. "Now…about George. Have you talked to him yet?" Hermione shook her head.

"I haven't gotten a chance."

"You will eventually. You've got two whole weeks with him," Ginny winked.

Later that day Hermione sat outside in the snow. She was freezing but she didn't want to go in. She needed some more time before facing the two Weasley brothers. Unfortunately she didn't get any.

Someone draped a cloak over her shoulders and took a seat beside her. "Hi."

"Hi George," Hermione was already red from the cold but she felt her cheeks warm up.

"Thinking again?" he grinned.

"Aren't I always?" Hermione smirked.

"I heard about you and Ron. I'm sorry," George turned from her and looked off into the distance.

"You are?" Hermione asked surprised.

"Yes. I know you loved him."

"Who told you about Ron and I?" Hermione questioned.

"Harry," George seem to focus harder on whatever he was looking at in the distance.

Hermione couldn't help it. She began to laugh. George looked at her with confusion on his face. "George, I broke up with Ron because I didn't love him anymore. I haven't loved him in a long time."

George's eyes grew wide. "But I thought you…"

"Yes. So did I. The only problem was I had fallen in love with someone else," Hermione stopped laughing and grew serious. "I still love Ron yes, but not in the same way."

George gulped. "So who is it that you love now?"

"Do you not know?" Hermione locked eyes with him.

And then George did the unexpected. He kissed her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him. It took a moment for Hermione to register what was going on but when she did she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Hermione wasn't cold anymore. George kissed her with all the love he had in him. When he pulled his lips away from her he whispered, "I love you Hermione Granger."

"You bloody bastard," someone suddenly pulled George away from Hermione. Bewildered Hermione looked up to see Ron. "My own brother. I knew she loved someone else, but you? You're supposed to be my brother. How could you do this to me? Hermione?"

"Ron," Hermione spoke standing. George lay on the floor a short distance away from her, looking up at his brother.

"No, I don't want to hear it," Ron help up his hand. He turned his attention to George. "I loved her. And as a brother you betrayed me."

George stood up now, rage in his eyes. "I betrayed no one. Yes Ron, you loved her. Did you ever stop to think how she felt?"

"Just answer me this dear brother. How do you feel?" Ron spat

"I love her!" George shouted. Ron's face became red. _Bam_. Ron's fist made contact with George's face. George fell to the ground and Hermione screamed. She ran over and knelt beside him. He looked at her and smiled. "It's ok." He got up and pushed Hermione behind him as to protect her. He marched over to where Ron stood and Bam, Ron was on the ground.

"Stop," Hermione screamed. "Don't do this," she watched helplessly as the two brothers continued their fight. "Please," she pleaded.

Suddenly everything froze. George and Ron stood motionless. Hermione spun around toward the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley stood with her wand in her hand. "What is going on?"

* * *

**Aurthor's Note** - Alright. So no one gets confused in the next chapter: This chapter was getting really long soI decided to break it into two sperate ones. In the next chapter I'm going to change things around. It's going to pick up where we left off and i'll have the present day portion of the story at the end. If anyone gets really confused or has any questions don't hesitate to ask. You can always email me or ask in your review. i'll try to answer them all. Thank you so much to everyone who reads this and i hope you enjoyed this chapter :) 


	8. I Love Her Part 2

**Chapter Seven**

**I Love Her .Part 2.**

Hermione sat on George's bed listening to the sounds of Mrs. Weasley yelling at her two sons. After Mrs. Weasley stunned them she found out from Hermione exactly what was going on. Mrs. Weasley was quite surprised by Hermione's news. She had always thought that Hermione wouldn't end up with Ron. She wasn't exactly sure Hermione's love was genuine but come to think of it she had noticed George seemed so much happier whenever he was with Hermione.

She eventually brought her stunned sons in side the house and unleashed her wrath. Fred had come in the room laughing hystarically when he noticed Hermione.

"Never did I think I would see the day," he shook his head. "Ron had it coming though. I mean who could resist a twin?"

Hermione gave him a weak smile. "You knew how George felt didn't you?"

"Of course. We aren't twins for nothing. Ever since he thought you been with Ron he's been bloody annoying. Moping around all the time. Thank you," Fred took Hermione's hand and shook it.

"Um…for what?" she asked, confused.

"For picking him. Ron loved you sure but you're not his "one." He'll find her someday. George on the other hand. I never seen anyone so upset as George was. You are his one. He really loves you Hermione and I give you my blessing," he dropped her hand and grabbed something of his desk.

"Thanks Fred. That means a lot to me," Hermione felt relieved. She wasn't going to be totally hated in the Weasley household.

"Hello Fred," George walked into the room. His left cheek was red from where Ron had hit him. "Hermione," he nodded in her direction.

"I shall take that as my cue to leave," Fred swiftly walked out the room.

George made his way over to the bed and took a seat next to Hermione. "Are you o.k.?" he reached out and let his fingers glide over her cheek.

"I'm fine," Hermione could still hear Mrs. Weasley yelling. George noticed her stare at the door.

"Don't worry. Mum won't hurt him too bad," he chuckled.

Hermione looked at him. "Are you o.k. George?" her eyes full of concern.

He took Hermione's hand in his and their fingers intertwined. "Never better."

Mrs. Weasley climbed the steps and stopped outside the twins' room. Ron had disappeared into his room. She knew she had to give him time. It was a hard situation to be in. Brothers who loved the same girl. Ron was heartbroken. All Mrs. Weasley had to do was give him space. He's come around eventually. She heard laughter float through the semi open door and peered in.

Hermione and George were perched on George's bed. They were holding hands but were both struggling against each other. George finally managed to hold Hermione's thumb in place.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10! I win!" he exclaimed in delight.

"No fair," Hermione laughed. "You have an advantage. Your thumbs are so much longer than mine."

"Ah, well, you're in for it now. You should have never taught me this game you know. I can become quite obsessed with things like these," George's voice sounded muffled.

"Obsessed with thumb war?" Hermione giggled. "You are very odd Mr. Weasley."

"You have no idea," George smirked, leaning into Hermione.

"Ahem," Mrs. Weasley cleared her throat. George whipped away from Hermione and Hermione's cheeks turned bright pink. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour. I was thinking it be best if um…we give Ron some time alone." Both Hermione and George nodded solemnly.

Mrs. Weasley left the room and pulled the door shut behind her. She could hear Hermione start to giggle again. If she had had any doubt that Hermione loved her son it had evaporated. The love she witnessed in Hermione's eyes just now was the same of that she and Arthur shared from time to time. Maybe even stronger.

Mrs. Weasley began to whistle her little tune and headed downstairs to finish dinner.

**

* * *

**

**-End FLASHBACK-**

"Hermione dear, time to get up," a voice called in the distance.

"Hmmm," Hermione murmured. She opened her eyes to find Mrs. Weasley above her. "Ginny and Harry are here Arthur was home a while ago. Dinner is served. And there's a surprise downstairs."

Hermione slowly followed Mrs. Weasley downstairs to the kitchen. A tall red head stood a few feet away his back faced to them.

"Fred," Hermione shouted.

The red head turned around and smiled. "Hermy," he held out his arms. She rushed into them gladly. It had been too long since she had seen her brother-in-law. He looked so different. Once the jokester, he was now serious and sullen, ever since George had gone missing and eventually ruled dead. His hair was cute short and Hermione was able to see his face. It was dark and tanned but his eyes still sparkled that green colour he and George sported.

After George passed Fred joined a group that worked together to bring peace. It didn't last long. Only a month after George was gone Harry defeated Voldermort and peace reigned throughout the wizarding world. Fred then joined a group that helped put the community back together after the devastating loses of the war. He traveled through the world. This was the first time Hermione had seen him since his left London.

Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her eyes. Fred let go of Hermione. Mr. Weasley came up beside his son. His face was serious. Fred nodded to his dad. "Hermione, there's something we need to tell you."

"Arianna? Where is she," Hermione panicked.

"She's doing splendidly. She's with her Auntie Ginny and Uncle Harry in the living room. There's something we need to tell you first before we can tell anything else," Fred replied.

Mrs. Weasley eyes widened and she looked at her husband questioningly. By this action Hermione assumed she didn't know what was going on either.

"Arthur?" her voice wavered.

"Come on," Fred led them to the table. "Sit."

"What is this about?" Hermione stood where she was. She wasn't called stubborn for nothing. She wasn't going to sit. She wanted to know was going on.

"It's about George," Fred's eyes locked onto Hermione's. She could see the tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wh…wh…what about him?" Hermione stuttered.

"He's alive," Fred continued to talk but Hermione could hear anything. "He's alive," ringed in her ears. She hit the floor.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Alright, I've had some reviews where people seem confused about George. With this chapter and note I hope everything becomes clearer. If you remember in the prologue it is mentioned that George is in a German hospital and he wakes up. Now throughout the story so far everyone thinks George is dead.Future chapters are going to explain why.The prolgue should be a hint that he's not in fact dead. It's a little mystery and you have to keep reading to figure it out. P.S. Again thank you to all my reviewers. 


	9. What's Going to Happen?

**Chapter 8**

**What's Going to Happen?**

Everything was dark. Hermione could hear voices somewhere above her.

"She's starting to wake up."

"We should get her to St. Mungo's."

"Why? We've got a Healer right here."

"No. We shouldn't move her."

Hermione's eyes sprung open. "George," she cried out. She seemed to be lying on the Weasley's kitchen floor. Harry, Ginny, Fred and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley all looked down at her, a look of relief sweeping over their faces.

"Careful now," Harry said helping Hermione sit up.

"George is alive?" were the first words Hermione spoke.

Ginny and Harry's head swiveled from Hermione to Fred. "What?"

Fred and his father exchanged glances. "Maybe we should head to the living room," Mr. Weasley said, getting up from his kneeling position on the floor.

"We shouldn't move Hermione yet," Ginny touched Hermione's head.

"Listen to her. She happens to know what she's doing," Harry nodded to Fred.

"Looks like being a Healer finally paid off," Ginny laughed weakly.

The Weasley's started to speak in harsh tones to one another as Hermione's eyes closed.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

The rest of the year was a blur to Hermione. Holidays ended and she headed back to Hogwarts to finish up the year. Hermione couldn't help but count down the days until summer, when she would see George again. She and Ron mended their relationship although it was never the same. Ron still loved her and they tended to keep their distance from one another, although they never strayed from supporting Harry.

The war hadn't yet been stopped. Voldermort and his followers had been laying low but everyone knew it would be a matter of time before they would strike and they would strike hard.

Hermione flew through her exams with ease. She was able to concentrate a lot better since Christmas. Summer finally reached and Hermione arrived at the Burrow, this time with a smile on her face.

It was late one night in July. Harry's birthday was nearing and they had just finished planning a brilliant surprise party for him. Hermione knew he would never expect it. Mrs. Weasley was even able to get Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, even Dumbledore and other Order members to make arrangements to be their. Hermione and George sat out in the garden talking excitedly about their plans.

Hermione sat in the grass, George's head resting in her lap, each looking up at the stars. They chattering died down.

"It's so beautiful out here," Hermione breathed in the fresh air.

George reached his hand up and stroked her face. "It is."

Hermione's heart fluttered and she began to think.

"George, what's going to happen, with this war and all? What do you think will happen to us?" she asked running her fingers through his hair.

George sat up and looked into Hermione's eyes. "Nothing is going to happen to you. I promise you that."

"You can't make promises like that," Hermione shook her head. "You know I must follow Harry and Ron. You know I'm going to be there in the end of it all."

George knew this of course. "It doesn't matter. Just know that I will always protect you." He pulled her close to him.

"What about you. Who's going to protect you?" she asked, her lip trembling.

"I'll be fine," he whispered before leaning in and kissing her. Hermione knew that George meant what he said. He was going to protect her. She was worried though. As she and George continued to kiss under the stars Hermione vowed that she wasn't going to let anything happen to George.


	10. Marry Me

**Chapter 9**

**Marry Me**

Hermione sat on the couch, eyes wide as she stared at Fred.

He explained that while rebuilding a hospital in France he came across a picture of George. When he questioned everyone about it they commented on how he had been in the hospital but was transferred to get better medical treatment. He was in really bad shape. Fred tried to find the doctor that had treated him only to find he had been killed. He hit another dead end when all documents from the hospital had been burned.

"So you don't know where my husband is?" Hermione asked, clutching Arianna in her arms.

Fred bent his head down and shook it. Mrs. Weasley, Ginny and Harry were all shocked by the news that they couldn't say anything. Mr. Weasley spoke.

"We don't know where he is but we know he's alive. He's somewhere and we're going to find him."

"For 7 months I thought he was dead. You're telling me he's alive? Out there somewhere in some hospital bed?" Hermione's voice quivered as she began to cry.

Fred made his way over to Hermione. "I'll find him," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "I promise you that."

"Don't you dare make a promise you can't keep," Hermione stood up and began rocking Arianna back and forth. "Don't you dare."

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

Hermione left Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with high honours. She got a job as editor of The Daily Prophet not even a month after graduating. She and George were in love. She was finally truly happy.

A year passed. Hermione turned 19. The Weasley's threw a small party for her at the Burrow. Small at her request. It was good to be back at the Burrow. Hermione had gotten a flat in Hogsmaede after she was given her job. It was close to work and close to George's shop. She hadn't been at the Burrow for a while. Hermione had a wonderful time. It was so good to take a step back from her busy life and from worrying about the war and enjoy herself. It had been too long since they had all been together. All were busy with work and Ginny with leaving school.

As the party continued through the night Hermione found herself being led by George out to their spot in the garden.

"What is it love?" she asked, curious why George was bringing her here.

"I wasn't sure how to do this. I've been planning it a long time and I wanted it to be perfect," George knelt on one knee. Hermione caught her breath. "You make my life better, you make me better. I know we're still young and I know you wanted to focus on your career but I can't imagine not being with you. And so on bended knee I ask you Hermione Granger, marry me?" and on that note he pulled a little box from his pocket and opened it to show a magnificent ring.

"Yes!" Hermione shouted, tears rolling down her face. "You don't even have to ask."

George placed the ring on her finger and stood. Hermione threw her arms around him and he picked her up and twirled her around. Hermione could hear applause above her laughter. As George placed her on the ground she could see Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Fred, Harry, Ginny, Lupin, Tonks, Mad-Eye, Dumbledore and Charlie clapping. Ron stood there as well although his hands remained at his sides. He couldn't bring himself to clap. Hermione didn't care though. Happily she grabbed George's hand and the two headed back to the Burrow.

They waited a year to get married. June 12 dawned and Hermione stood in Ginny's room. Her white dress flowing. Hermione and George had decided to get married at the Burrow; much to the delight of Mrs. Weasley. Hermione took a deep breath as Ginny, her maid of honour, handed her the bouquet. The wedding would be done the traditional muggle way with a few twists.

There was a knock at the door. Ginny poked her head out and after a moment opened it. Harry stood before Hermione. Having lost her father Hermione asked Harry to walk her down the aisle. He was her brother. "Ready?" he smiled, holding out his arm.

Hermione could feel the nerves kick in as she and Harry followed Ginny out to the back. Everyone stood as Hermione's eyes found George. He stood by the Wizardardy, the one who would be marrying them, Fred at his side. His smile spread from ear to ear. Hermione felt a smile creep onto her face. Her nervousness disappeared.

As they stood before the Wizardardy, listening to him bind them together in marriage Hermione could feel her parents smile down on her. George held her hands in his. They exchanged rings and Hermione became complete as the Wizardardy announced them man and wife.

"I would like to present to you, Mr. George Weasley and his wife, Mrs. Hermione Granger Weasley."

* * *

**Author's Note** - As I typed this chapter I realized there isn't much of the story left. It's almost done. I've decided to do a sequal though for I've become too attached to this story to let it go, haha. School's starting tomorrow soI don't know how soon I'll be able to post another chapter. hopefullyI won't get loaded with work and I'll be able to do it soon. Thank you to everyone who supported this story and I'll give you more info on the sequal when the time draws closer. :) 


	11. The Best News Ever

**Chapter 10**

**The Best News Ever**

Hermione sat on George's bed, hugging his pillow close to her. Arianna lay in a little crib Mrs. Weasley had provided. So many things ran through Hermione's mind. This was a dream. She must have banged her head really hard downstairs. Her heart beat raced. Was it a dream? Was George alive?

Seven months. She went seven months with out knowing he was alive? Everything she had believed turned out to be untrue. How had she not known about this? How did she not figure this out? It was amazing how three words had just changed her life. George is alive.

"Knock knock," Ginny quietly entered the room as not to wake Arianna. "Hey sweetie," she took a seat beside Hermione.

Hermione kept her eyes on Arianna. "I don't know if I can trust this," she whispered. "How do they know for sure he's alive? What if he's not and I get my hopes up? I can't go through that again."

Ginny put her arm around Hermione and rested her head on her shoulder. "You can't think like that. What is you heart telling you?" Hermione let out a small laugh. "I'm serious. Listen to your heart. It will tell you what's right."

Hermione rested her head against Ginny's. "He's alive."

Ginny nodded. "I feel it too. George will come back to us Hermione. Fred, Harry and Dad are already packing. They leave first thing in the morning."

Arianna sighed and shifted her position. "I can't wait till he sees her," Hermione hugged the pillow tighter. "He was so excited when I told him I was pregnant."

"I remember," Ginny laughed. Hermione remembered too.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

One month after their one year anniversary Hermione became ill. Every morning she'd wake up dizzy and tired and she wasn't able to hold down much food. George insisted on taking her to see a Healer but Hermione wouldn't let him miss work because she had the flu. She shoed him off to work one morningand headed to the Healer herself.

She sat on the couch crying when George walked in the front door to their flat later that day.

"Honey," George rushed to her side. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Hermione continued to weep. "George, how could this happen?"

George began to panic. What was wrong with his wife? "What happened?" he asked wrapping her up in his arms.

"I'm pregnant," she whispered into his chest.

"What!?" George cried out.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry? For what sweetheart? This is the best news ever," he exclaimed. "We're going to have a baby."

"We can't. I mean how could this happen?" she sobbed.

"Um…your mother never gave you the bird and the bees talk," George joked. "Well you see, when a man and women come together," he held his hands up and brought them together. "They um…join together and...well...if one does not use protection a girl does have a chance of getting pregnant."

Hermione hit his arm. "I know how it bloody happened you idiot. I meant how could we let this happen?"

"If I recall correctly, you were always more than willing to participate," George smirked." Mione, I don't understand. Don't you want a baby?"

"I do, but we can't do this. I'm only 21. You're 23. There's a war going on. We can't have a baby now. Not during this time. What if something happens? We're too young as it is."

George pulled Hermione away from him to look at her face. "We can do this love. My mum was young when she had Bill. He turned out fine. And this war will be over soon. Voldermort is starting to fall. Our baby won't be born into this war I can guarantee you that."

"You really want to do this?" Hermione asked.

"More than anything. We are going to make this work," George bent forward and kissed her forehead.

Hermione's frown turned into a smile. "We can do this," she nodded.

"We can convert the office area into a nursery. And we have to buy all that baby stuff for her and clothes and toys and books, of course books…" George listed off.

"Whoa. How do you know it's a her?" Hermione pulled his hand out of the air.

George smirked and placed his hand on her tiny belly. "It's a her."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that, what if it's a boy?" Hermione questioned.

"Then he's going to end up with a lot of pretty girl things," George laughed.


	12. Telling The Folks

**Chapter 11**

**Telling the Folks**

Two weeks had passed since the men had left the Burrow. Mrs. Weasley invited Hermione to stay with her until everything was sorted out. Hermione accepted, not sure if she could handle staying alone right now. It was even worse because Hermione and George's second anniversary was coming up in three weeks.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione tried to keep their minds off everything but that seemed all they could think about. Hermione began showing Arianna George's picture often so she would be able to recognize her daddy. Hermione felt in her heart George was alive but there was still that sliver of doubt, of fear, in the back of her mind.

It was cloudy and damp the day of June first. Hermione stood in front the stove warming a bottle for Arianna. She could hear her daughter cooing from her play pen. Hermione couldn't believe how fast time was going by. Arianna was already a month and a half old. Hermione picked up the hot bottle and went to drip some on her wrist. Mrs. Weasley stood beside her stirring something in a large pot.

_POP_. Someone apparted into the kitchen making Hermione jump and spill the bottle down the front of her shirt. "Oh dear God," she winced as the hot milk seeped through her shirt.

"Hermy, Mum," a familiar voice spoke.

Hermione's head shot from her shirt to the voice. "Fred!"

"We found him."

**

* * *

-****FLASHBACK-**

"There's nothing to be worried about. Trust me. They'll be thrilled," George gave Hermione's hand a little squeeze.

"I know, I know. It's just, weird. Arthur, Molly, everyone, I'm pregnant," Hermione placed a hand on her abdomen.

"See, easy as pie," George let go of Hermione's hand and adjusted his tie in the mirror.

"It just feels weird. Like won't you sister mind us announcing our pregnancy during her engagement party. It's supposed to be about her and Harry," Hermione fastened the buckle on her shoe.

"Are you kidding me? Of all people Ginny will be the most excited," George laughed. "Don't be so nervous. I thought you were the master speaker."

"Um…no," Hermione stood up and peered over George's shoulder into the mirror to see her reflection.

"Well if you're that scared then I guess I'll do the little speech," George turned around to her.

"I am not scared George Weasley," Hermione realized the trap George was setting. "Fine," she sighed. "I'll do it, but only because I love this baby and I don't want you to traumatize it before it's born."

"It? I told you it's a her. Don't even start with me," he waved a finger at her.

"Sorry. I don't want you to traumatize her," Hermione turned to leave the room. George caught her hand and pulled her close to him.

"You look beautiful by the way," he whispered in her ear.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Hermione rested her head back on his shoulder.

"I know," George smirked. He bent his head and pulled her lips to his. After a couple minutes Hermione pulled away.

"O.k. We got to go now. We're going to be late," she started heading toward to door.

"Hermione," George whined. "Did I mention your hair looks brilliant up like that?

"Come on George," she grinned reaching back and grabbing his sleeve. "Later," she winked as she pulled him out the door.


	13. What Would You Name Her?

**Chapter 12**

**What Would You Name Her?**

Mrs. Weasley dropped her spoon in the pot she had been stirring and appeared next to Hermione in an instant.

No one said anything for a moment. "He's alive Hermione, he's alive and we found him. He's waiting for you," Fred took Hermione's hand in his and gave it a tight squeeze.

Hermione stood motionless. There was quiet again. "Wait for me," she said cutting the silence. She dropped the bottle on the ground and dashed up the stairs. Hermione frantically threw open her closet and began searching through her piles of clothes. She pulled out a clean shirt and threw it on. She glanced at her sparkling engagement and wedding rings. Giving them a quick kiss she raced back downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley also appeared to have changed. She and Fred stood, speaking in hushed tones to one another.

Hermione stopped at Arianna's play pen. She smiled through the tears that were now falling and bent down and carefully picked up the fragile baby. Arianna had fallen asleep and Hermione tried not to wake her. Carrying her baby into the kitchen she walked up the Fred.

"Let's go," she said softly. Mrs. Weasley took Hermione's free hand in hers.

"Ready?" Fred asked taking his mother's other hand.

"Let's go," Mrs. Weasley cried.

"I've been ready," Hermione closed her eyes.

_POP._ The Burrow stood empty. Whatever Mrs. Weasley had been cooking in the pot boiled over and spilt all over the floor.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK**- 

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Ginny exclaimed excitedly.

"Ginny," Hermione laughed. "We just found out. We don't even know if it's a boy or girl yet," she stood in the backyard of the Burrow amidst a small crowd. Ginny had pulled Hermione aside as soon as she could. When Hermione and George announced they were going to have a baby Ginny was anything but angry. George was right. She was the most excited person there.

"Well, I talked to George and he's 100 sure it's a girl," Ginny giggled.

"I know," Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "If this baby turns out to be a boy all he'll have is girl things. George refuses to buy anything but…" Hermione trailed off.

"What if you have a boy and a girl?" Ginny asked, suddenly thinking of the possibility.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione questioned, not sure what Ginny meant.

"Well, George is a twin. There is a chance you will have twins too."

"I never thought about that," Hermione replied worried at this new possibility.

Ginny shrugged. "It's not a for sure thing." Hermione nodded. "Well, I better go find Harry. He's probably stuck out there greeting everyone by himself. We'll see you later," Ginny waved and ran off.

As Hermione waved goodbye she felt someone's arms wrap around her waist. "What do you say we get out of here?" George whispered.

"George," Hermione rested her head back on his shoulder. "It's your sister's and my best friend's engagement party. Does that not mean anything to you?"

"Not really, no," George shook his head and kissed the side of her neck.

"George," Hermione pulled her neck away from his lips but stayed wrapped in his arms. "Not here."

"Fine," George rested his chin on her shoulder. "Well, can we at least hide? Mum's coming."

"George!" Hermione lightly hit his arm. "You're so bad."

Before either one could say anything else Mrs. Weasley rushed over to them pulling Hermione out of George's arms and into hers.

"Hermione, oh dear, this is so exciting," Mrs. Weasley kissed Hermione's cheek and than moved in on her son. "George honey. Awww. My baby's going to have a baby."

"Mum," George struggled out of her arms.

"Sorry," Mrs. Weasley wiped the tears from her cheek. "Oh," Mrs. Weasley gushed as she headed away from them towards some guests.

"I told you we should have hid," George muttered.

Hermione gave him a look, the look that told him she disapproved what he was saying but in a way she kind of agreed. "George, Ginny made me think."

"Ginny made you think?!" George pretended to looked surprised. "I thought you did that on you own."

This time the look Hermione gave him wasn't too pleasant. He shut his mouth quickly. "Do you think we'll have twins?" she carried on.

George stood for a second, pondering this. "No, we're just having a girl."

"George. You can't just guess these things. How do you know?" Hermione asked, frustrated by her husbands continued comments on the subject.

George gave her a quick kiss. "O.k. Pretend you knew she was a girl. What would you name her?"

"Um…I never thought about it," Hermione thought. "I always liked the name Alicia."

"That's pretty," George nodded in agreement. "What about Arianna?"

"Arianna," Hermione repeated. "I like it. It's beautiful," she smiled.

George pulled Hermione closer to him. "So if it's a girl….Arianna?"

"If it's a girl, Arianna," Hermione agreed. She actually truly loved the name.

George kissed her again. This time Hermione didn't care about the guests. She kissed him back. No one would ever understand how much she loved this man.

* * *

**Author's Note** - Sorry it took so long to update. I've been swamped with work and I don't think the teachers are cutting back. I got exams coming up at the end of the month and all my final essays and projects....the list goes on. I'm really sorry if i don't update soon. I was supposed to be working on one of my millions of projects now but i decided not to deprive anyone longer. HOPE YOU LIKE IT. 


	14. Come Back To Me

**Chapter 13**

**Come Back to Me**

Hermione stood impatiently behind Fred as he spoke to the secretary at the front desk of the hospital. Mrs. Weasley held the sleeping Arianna and Ginny, who had been waiting for them there, stood up beside Fred.

"Ich bin hier um zu sehen George Weasley. Ich bin er brüder. Dies ist seine Ehefrau und mutter," Fred sopke quickly in German. The women nodded and said something really fast which Hermione couldn't catch. "You'll have to wait here. I'll be right back. I'll bring George to you," Fred said quickly.

Hermione grabbed his sleeve in frustration. "Why can't I come with you?" she demanded.

"I'll go and get him. We're not technically supposed to go back into this part of the hospital anyway. If someone catches dad and Harry back there now we'll be in big trouble. I'll go get George and bring him to you," Fred replied. His face reflected the fear Hermione was making him feel.

Hermione let go of Fred's shirt and let her hand drop to her side. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione's shoulder as Fred followed the reception lady through some swinging doors at the end of the hall.

"It's o.k. dear. He's coming," Mrs. Weasley came up beside Hermione. All Hermione could do was nod.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

Hermione and George headed into the Burrow for their usually monthly gathering. Mrs. Weasley had insisted that at least once every month everyone get together for dinner.

When they arrived Ron was sitting on a chair in the living room talking to Ginny and Harry, who sat wrapped in each other's arms by the fireplace. They said their hellos. George and Ron hadn't really made up since the whole Hermione ordeal and never talked much. Only once and a while and their conversations were always short and polite. Heading into the kitchen they found Fred talking animatedly to his father and brother Charlie, who had came from Romania. Mrs. Weasley was busily cooking what looked like mountains of food. Hermione could feel the warmth of the house take over her. The Burrow would always feel like home.

George let go of her hand and headed over to join his twin. Hermione wandered back into the living room and plopped down onto the couch across from Harry and Ginny.

"How's the baby doing?" Ginny smiled. This was always the first question Ginny asked whenever she saw Hermione. Grinning Hermione placed a hand over her abdomen. She was already two months along.

"Perfect," she smiled.

Harry grinned at his friend. "Out of everyone I know I would have never thought you to be the one to have kids first."

"Me neither," Hermione answered truthfully. "But I'm glad I am. I couldn't imagine my life being any better."

Ron, who had been suddenly fallen quiet since Hermione and George had arrived, cleared his throat. "I'll be back," and without another word disappeared.

Hermione gave the two an odd look but they both shrugged their shoulders. Before anything else happened George padded into the room and took a seat next to Hermione. Wrapping an arm around her wait he kissed her forehead. "So how you two love birds doing?" George directed his gaze to Harry and Ginny.

"Good," Ginny blushed.

"Perfect," Harry copied George and kissed Ginny's forehead.

"Where'd Ronniekins go? I just saw him," George looked now to where his younger brother had been.

"He just got up and left, I don't know," Hermione rested her head back on George's shoulder.

The couples chatted as outside became increasingly darker. It was actually getting a bit cold and Hermione shivered. "Cold?" George whispered in her ear.

"Hmmmmm," she nodded, rather tiredly.

George wrapped her tighter in his arms and she cuddled closed to him. Suddenly a deafening sound erupted outside.

Hermione wasn't quite sure what happened but the next thing she knew she was surrounded by everyone. They stood around the fireplace, Dumbledore's head sticking out.

"…unexpected. You need to get yourselves out," his face full of worry. "Now!"

"We don't have any time," Mr. Weasley gripped his wife's shoulders.

"The Death Eaters are going to fight," Dumbledore was visibly pale.

"Then we'll just have to fight too," Fred piped in.

"Help is on the way," and with that Dumbledore was gone.

Everyone fell apart. With all the chaos Hermione wasn't quite sure what was going on. Death eaters were outside right now, planning an attack. Everyone she loved was in this room. They were all she had left. Her world was falling apart.

"Baby, listen to me," George roughly brought her back to reality. "You got to get out of here. I promise I won't let anything happen to you or the baby, but you can't fight. You need to get out of here. It's not safe."

Hermione burst into tears. "What about you?"

"You know what I have to do. I can't leave them to fight alone. Ginny is coming with you."

"I can fight!" Hermione shouted.

George began to cry too. Hermione had never seen him cry before. He gently placed his hand on her stomach. "Think about her," his words hit Hermione hard.

Hermione took George's hand in hers and held it tightly. Everyone else had pulled their wands out and were talking roughly. Everything became a blur. Hermione remembered everyone biding her a goodbye. Maybe their last. Hermione couldn't' stop crying. With one last look back everyone but Hermione, Ginny, Harry and George silently crept outside.

In the corner of the room Harry and Ginny kissed passionately and quietly said their goodbyes. Hermione wouldn't let go of George's hand.

"Please," George begged. "Don't make this harder for me."

"What about me?" Hermione sobbed.

George pulled her into his arms again. He squeezed her tightly. "I'll love you always Hermione."

"You're coming back to me George," Hermione whispered into his chest. He pulled away from her and gave her a smile.

Harry pulled away from a weeping Ginny and George stepped back from Hermione.

George mouthed "I love you," once more and turned. Hermione finally let go of his hand. "Come back to me George," Hermione called after him.

He turned around and smiled through his tears. "Nothing could stop me."

With that he left the Burrow. Hermione dropped to her knees crying. That was the last time she would see him.

* * *

**Author's Note** - What a slacker. haha. I should be doing my homework. Work just keeps piling up. ButI can't seem to stop writing. LoL. Only 2 more chapters of this story left. :( I've already typed them up. I'm so sad to say I'm finally done. But I've already started on the sequal. I'm thinking of calling it Happily Ever After but i'm not too sure yet. Well, i'll stick with just posting this chapter. Got to keep you all in suspense. by the way. anyone see those new pics from goblet of fire. all i can say is Dan is SO hot. lol. hope you enjoy the chapter. :) 


	15. Life Without You

**Chapter 14**

**Life Without You**

Hermione paced nervously back and forth in the waiting room of Berlin's Magical Hospital. Her heart was pounding. Mrs. Weasley sat with Ginny on the chairs across the room. Arianna slept in her grandma's arms.

_Pop_. Hermione heard the sound of someone apparating but didn't stop to see who it was. She didn't really care. She did however jump when someone's hand fell on her shoulder a little while later.

"Mione," Hermione knew that voice.

"Ron?" she slowly turned around to face the voice. Sure enough, Ron Weasley stood in front of her. "Ron," she threw her arms around his neck.

He stood frozen for a second, a little shocked, but finally wrapped his arms around her.

"How have you been?" he asked pulling away.

"Alright. I just want to see him again," Hermione tried to smile. "How about you? I haven't seen you in so long."

This was true. After Ron helped in the fight against Voldermort and Harry had defeated him Ron left London. He went off to join his brother in Romania and make a life for himself there. After George had gone missing and fighting alongside Hermione Ron couldn't stay there anymore. He would never stop loving Hermione but she had her own lifeone hewasn't part of. So he left her and everyone else to go make a life of his own. He did pretty well for himself. He got a job at the Gringott's branch in Romania and was currently falling in love again. When he heard they found George though, he knew he had to come back.

"I've been doing good. I had to come though. I know it must have been so hard for you," Ron nodded.

A smile came to Hermione's face now. It had been so long since she had seen him. Since they were able to talk. She missed her best friend. "Have you met Arianna?"

Ron smiled. "She's beautiful. Spiting image of George. Congratulations Hermione. I'm sorry I couldn't be here."

"Don't be. I understand why you needed to go. I'm just glad you're here now," Hermione said placing her arms around his neck again.

Ron held onto her tightly for a moment and then let go. "I'm going to go join mum, Ginny and that beautiful niece of mine. You coming?"

"No. I'll wait here," Ron nodded and left her standing in the middle of the room. Hermione's heart began to pound again. She started pacing.

A couple of minutes passed. Hermione stopped, back to the swinging doors and looked down at her wedding ring. "George," she sighed quietly.

"Hermione…" a voice Hermione had been longing to hear rang through the room.

**

* * *

****-FLASHBACK-**

After Harry and George left the Burrow Ginny picked Hermione up off the ground and hugged her. After a moment they apparated to the Ministry. The Minister sent out a dozen more people to the Burrow and gave instructions to the two Weasleys. They were to apparate to a safe place set up by the Ministry. They were to stay there until given word they could leave. They were to make no contact with anyone.

Hermione was lost in grief so Ginny had to help her get to the safe house. Once there she too fell apart. Hermione felt guilt welling up inside her. She left everyone to fight alone. She had abandoned them. Ginny soothed her. "Think of the baby. Think of the baby."

One day passed. Ginny receive word that she was able to apparate to the Burrow. They asked Hermione to wait back. With a nervous glance Ginny was gone. A few minutes later Mr. and Mrs. Weasley appeared in the room. Both their faces were tear stained.

They didn't have to say anything. Hermione knew. George wasn't waiting for her back at the Burrow.

It was hard for Hermione. She couldn't set foot in the Burrow again. Ron left soon after the war was over. Harry and Ginny were married. Hermione was alone and pregnant. Of course the Weasley's were all there to help her. What ever she needed would be done, but it didn't stop her grief, her loneliness.

Hermione immersed herself in work. Everyone got really worried about her. She insisted she was fine. At one point, when she was about 5 months along, Hermione fainted. The Healer had a serious discussion with her. She was over stressed, she still hadn't gotten over George and she was working too hard. All of these things were really bad for the baby. If she didn't slow down she had a great chance of losing the baby.

This was a wake up call to Hermione and she began to slow down, much to the relief of everyone.

At 6 months Hermione found out she was having a girl. When she heard this she burst into the tears. The young Healer who had told her the news got really worried.

"I'm sorry. I guess you really wanted a boy," she stuttered.

"No," Hermione said shaking her head, wiping her eyes. "I'm sorry. This is the best news I've gotten in a long time." Which it truly was.

The last month of Hermione's pregnancy was rough. She wasn't able to walk around much. She got really sick. It wasn't good. Harry and Ginny stayed with her that last month, taking care of her, helping her prepare for the new baby

April 2 Hermione woke as she felt a sharp pain in her abdomen. Scared Hermione scrambled off the bed and waddled into the living room. Harry was at work and she found a note from Ginny saying she had just gone out.

Hermione winced as the pain came back. Was she in labour? She was due in a week. Hermione tried to wait for Ginny but soon the pain was too strong. Not able to apparate Hermione hurried into the fireplace and flooed to St. Mungo's.

After 2 hours of intense labour Hermione heard the sounds of a baby's cry. She lay back against the pillow. "Congratulations Mrs. Weasley. It's a girl," the Healer gently placed the baby in Hermione's outstretched arms. Hermione looked down at her baby with a smile. "I'll leave you two alone a while," the Healer quietly left the room.

"Hi baby," Hermione whispered softly touching her baby's nose. "You are so beautiful, you know that?" Hermione's voice began to crack. "You look just like your father," which was entirely true. Her daughter's red hair poked out from under her little pink hat. Hermione noted that her green eyes sparkled exactly the way her father's did. Faint freckles dotted the baby's face. "Your father would have loved to meet you. He would have loved you a lot. I know he's watching us right now and smiling at his beautiful baby girl." Hermione finally couldn't hold it in and began to cry. "I love you my sweetheart, I love you Arianna."

Then looking up at the ceiling Hermione whispered, "I love you George."


	16. Let's Go Home

**Chapter 15**

**Let's Go Home**

The waiting room was silent. Hermione was crying before she even turned around. When she turned and faced the swinging doors everything around her stood still. "George," she whispered. There he was. Her George. Tears ran down his face as he locked eyes with his wife.

Before she could think George was in front of her. "Mione," he reached his hand up and brushed her hair out of her face. Hermione reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek. His green eyes sparkled the way they always did. Hermione could feel all his love for her as she looked into his eyes.

"George," she whispered. "You came back to me, you came back."

George didn't say a word. Instead he bent his head down and brought his lips to hers. Everything seemed to fade away. Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him back hard. Finally she pulled away and George held her close to him.

"I told you I'd come back," he smiled, resting his head on hers. "Nothing could keep me away," he kissed her forehead.

"I love you. I love you," Hermione hugged him tighter. "Don't ever leave me."

George pulled away from her. "Never again."

That's when Hermione realized the rest of the family standing behind her. As much as she loved George he had a family too, who missed him just as much as she did. Stepping back from him she let Ginny rush into her brother's arms. As George hugged his sister Hermione freed Mrs. Weasley's arms of Arianna so she could hug her son.

When Mrs. Weasley finally let George go Hermione felt a smile creep onto her face as Ron stepped toward his brother. George smiled too and placed his hand out. Ron took it and shook it. "I'm glad you're back," Ron grinned.

"Thanks. That means a lot Ron," George said letting his hand go. Peace finally grew between them. Their past arguments didn't matter anymore.

Ron nodded and looked over his shoulder at Hermione. Arianna was beginning to stir in her arms. Her eyes fluttered open. Ron stepped away from George leaving his path to Hermione clear. The Weasleys and Potters stood together by the doors as Hermione carried Arianna towards George.

George looked at Hermione wide eyed. "Mione," his voice caught.

"This is Arianna," Hermione said handing the baby over to George. George's face lit up the way it used to whenever they talked about the baby. "Arianna?" his head shot up again realizing the name Hermione had spoken.

Hermione nodded wiping the tears from her eyes. A huge smile spread across George's face as he looked back down at the baby. "Arianna. Hi darling. Hello. Do you know who I am?"

Arianna gurgled and made a squeaky noise. "Is that daddy?" Hermione asked, stepping up beside her husband. Arianna smiled and made another squeaky noise.

"She knows who I am," George exclaimed excitedly. "Right baby? You know I who I am. Huh?" he bent down and kissed the small girl's forehead.

Holding on to her tightly George bent down and placed a soft kiss on Hermione's lips.

"Erm," a voice split through the room, causing the two to pull away. "Maybe you'll want to finish this at home," Fred laughed.

"Fred," Mrs. Weasley lightly smacked her son's arm.

"Well I mean, we _are_ in a public place," Fred smirked. "And quiet honestly as much as I missed you George, you snogging your wife is something I'm really not interested in watching."

George laughed. "Just because you could never get a girl doesn't mean you can stop me from snogging mine."

Fred made a pretend retching sound. "Well, if not for my sake, than for my niece's."

"What are you talking about?" Ginny's voice interjected.

"Poor girl isn't even a year old and she already going to end up with a baby brother," Fred laughed wickedly. "OUCH," he stopped as Ginny's fist made contact with his arm harder than his mother's had. "Harry help a guy out. Control you wife."

Harry smirked. "No thanks. I'm not quite in the mood to start an argument with her. She can be quite vicious."

Ginny glared at her husband but than smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek. Fred pretended to crack a whip. George, Hermione and the rest of the family giggled.

"Well, I don't know about you but I think it's about time we go home. All of us," Mr. Weasley took his wife's hand in his.

"Meet you guys at home," Mrs. Weasley gushed and with a _POP_, she and Mr. Weasley were gone.

"See you," Ginny and Harry waved and then _POP_, they were gone too.

Ron followed suit and with a last kissing noise Fred apparated away. Hermione looked up at George. This wasn't a dream. Holding Arianna tightly in his arm George wrapped the other one around Hermione's waist. "Let's go home."

Hermione gave him another quick kiss and than _POP_. The hospital room stood empty. George and Hermione were finally home.

**DAS ENDE**

* * *

**Author's Note - **There it is. Tear. Sniffle. Tear The story has fianlly come to an end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed. I couldn't believe so many of you liked this story. I didn't think so many people would have responded to it and i'm thankful for everyone who did. I hope this ending is good. i was having trouble trying to bring the story to a close. Fortunatly it doesn't end there. Haha. ;) I've started a sequal - "Our Story Now" which takes place after George gets home. As oposed to this one the next one will be told more from George's perspective. I should be posting it soon. This week is going to be pretty quiet so i should be able to get something up. Once again THANK YOU!


End file.
